Can I Protect You From Your Nightmare?
by Reby'Sky
Summary: A demoness and death...A bird that can't die...How can that happen?


**Can I Protect You From Your Nightmare?**

**Summary:** Due to recently starting to watch Lucha Underground and by seeing Catrina and Fenix segment, I decided to do a little one shot on this Catrina/Fenix/Mil Muertes "triangle". Before you guys try to say anything, my other story will continue, I'm just trying to figure where to take it, since I have a lot of options on my head. Anyways, let's get to it...

* * *

Catrina was livid by the whole mystique that she and Mil were sending to the other people down at that temple. As she was used to it, since her companion was more mysterious than anything else the world has ever saw or even dared to see in front of their eyes and that's what made her even more attracted to that underworld, as to what Mil was feeling for her as well. Like a little demon, transpired to be the epitome of sexiness and pure lust that would set the other members of that roster into pure blankness from that world that was now to be discovered.

One thing that no one could see was that Catrina was looking at someone else on that same moment and not even Mil was aware of that, as his little demoness was more aware of their surroundings and she was what made Mil smart and dangerous enough to set the whole place onto a blaze of darkness and disgrace. But, as the whole world seemed a big amount of oblivion and darkness to Mil, Catrina was already approaching her new play doll: Fenix.

Fenix was what Catrina could be considering a "plaything" if you may: Young, exciting, hot (and that last part was what bothered her the most and yet what intrigued her the most) and everyone (except Mil and Fenix) could see that Catrina could be having a soft spot for him and that meant danger to the young man's life.

* * *

As Fenix was training, his whole world was shut down for that moment, as he needed to focus even much on his career, without people judging him or trying to say that he could never be anything more then another failure into the temple, as he felt a finger into his neck, going down slowly and as he turned…no one? What was happening? No one on his surroundings and yet…he felt as if someone was there with him.

But then he turned again and Catrina appeared with his whole mystique and uneasiness that everyone was talking to him about. _"No puedo creer ... Catrina ? Aquí? Mas..o es lo que quiere ? __Será mejor que tenga__ cuidado__ , esto puede ser un plan de Mil Muertes"_ – Fenix thought and that voice that was known for soothing, made Fenix have chills and goosebumps on his spine, as she was talking to him for his first time, with a finger up on his chest, tracing his tattoo (a dream catcher, something his mother would keep up on his bed, as to protect and guard him through all evil that his life may have):

_\- Why do have this on your chest? Does it protect you from having nightmares?_

Fenix was distraught for a few moments, even showing a frown upon his features and that's what caught Catrina as she smiled and continue to trace his chest.

_\- I didn't think so…Now tell me, what could possibly scare a man who can't die?_

Fenix was feeling more and more attracted by this mysterious figure and yet, she kept him at the edge of his sanity even more every single time she talked:

_\- I have a message for you…but it's not from Mil Muertes...it is from me…_

Fenix was almost asking Catrina what it was but at that same exact moment he felt her lips gracing his and his whole mind just became numb. As soon as that started, it was finished and, with a whisper to his ear, Catrina said almost as a threat and an invite at the same time:

_ \- Keep this between us...cause if he was to find out…he would bury both of us alive…_

Like a ghost, Catrina was gone and Fenix was left with only one small thought into his head:

_**How can I protect myself from this new nightmare?**_

* * *

There it is XD! What do you guys think? Should I carry on with it?

For you guys who don't know Catrina is Maxine, ex WWE Diva.

Reviews and comments are in order of appreciation!


End file.
